What Do You Want From Me?
by purplechaos3214
Summary: Melody Cousland has always been strong. She found a way to win the Landsmeet over, maneuver Alistair and Anora into a position of political power, and...gain Loghain as an unexpected ally? How on earth will she manage to get along with this broody general? Read and find out! Follows the end of the Origins storyline as well as a very different form of the Awakening storyline.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so I would very much like it if I could have as many responses, negative or otherwise, as possible. J

Disclaimer: Some of the sentences used in this fanfiction were taken from the dialogue in game but most of it was my own imagining. I do not own Dragon Age! I do love it with all my being though!

What Do You Want From Me?

Melody Cousland was dumbfounded. So many things didn't make sense to her right then. How did this all happen? First, she was in the Alienage with Alistair, and next she knew, Rendon Howe was finally dead, the Landsmeet was won, and then there was Loghain.

She hadn't been planning on recruiting him. She hadn't sought out the man who had betrayed Ferelden and Cailan. She just remembered her parents' last moments with her. She didn't want Anora to go through that. No matter what her feelings toward the woman were, no one should have to watch their parents be murdered. This had been her reason for her broken resolve. After the duel was won, she had hesitated just long enough. She stalled for just the right amount of time, then Riordan approached her with the alternative.

Melody hadn't thought. She never paused long enough to consider anything. She simply agreed. Alistair hadn't liked that. Mel supposed it had all just been too much for poor Alistair. The arranged marriage with Anora was enough, but he couldn't let the man he perceived as Duncan's murderer go.

So, with Alistair gone—he had stayed with Anora—Melody was sitting by the fire faced with her one last problem.

* * *

Loghain didn't know what had happened. He had lost, had he not? The landsmeet turned against him and he had been bested in a duel by the Cousland girl, Melody. Why then, was he standing there? Why did this Warden save him? There had to be a reason. The girl was born a noble for Andraste's sake! Add to that the fact that she was a Warden and you had irrefutable evidence that she couldn't be trusted. Loghain had to know, but he would not initiate the conversation.

This Warden—Melody, as she requested she be called—would approach him first. If her game was political, then he would not break first. He would not show weakness. He was Loghain. The name still held quite a bit of respect. The Hero of River Dane had never failed the people of Ferelden. He wasn't quite sure he still deserved the same respect as he once did, but every single thing he had done since Ostagar was in Ferelden's defense.

Not that it mattered now, he supposed. He was no longer the Hero of River Dane. He was now simply a Grey Warden. Hah. He supposed another man would find honor in his punishment. His dislike of the Wardens had never been a secret, however, and he supposed Melody knew this. Was this her motive, then? Make him as miserable as possible for the remainder of his life? He had to know. Still, the first move was not rightfully his to make. He would wait.

For a long time, Melody simply sat and stared at the fire. She knew she needed to speak with Loghain, of course, but she needed to work her way through Alistair's abandonment. Though she knew his reasons, it still hurt that he did not stay with her. It hurt that he would be marrying Anora next week and be entirely free of her. She shouldn't have been upset about it, though. It had been her idea, after all. A political compromise. Nothing would have to change. Ha. How wrong she was.

Melody glanced to her right. There he was, firelight glinting off his heavy plate. War-worn face full of scars and dents, but he had a fierceness in his eyes that told everyone that the Hero of River Dane was not an old, previously-powerful general gone to seed. He was strong. Just as able to protect Ferelden now as he had been during the Orlesian occupation. Melody knew she couldn't put it off. She needed to speak to him.

"Hello, Loghain."

He turned and looked for who had addressed him. His eyes found a woman with skin more common in Rivain than Ferelden. A woman with dark brown hair cut so short, you would never guess she was the daughter of a teyrn. Looking around her face, Loghain caught her eyes and found the two most beautiful blue orbs in the world. Wait, beautiful? Well, of course she was beautiful, but why was he addressing her beauty? He had more important things to address right then, anyway. Maker curse whatever made this woman so distractingly radiant.

"I passed your test. Fate has a twisted sense of humor, it seems." He continued to speak, though Melody opened her mouth to respond. "I suppose you think I'm some sort of monster. More so since I survived your ritual: you keep striking at me and I just refuse to die decently."

Melody smiled at this. So the Great Loghain Mac Tir was funny, was he? Two could play at this.

"I may have to resort to magic next."

This Cousland girl caught on quick. Her remark had just the right amount of flirtation coated with remarkable wit for someone her age.

"Oh? What was all that nonsense with darkspawn blood and mages then? A puppet show? It seems to me that magic has already failed. I'd recommend a sharp knife to the kidneys next time. Less impressive, but it gets the job done."

"Shouldn't you be trying to talk me out of killing you?"

"Why should i? I am a strategist by trade, after all. Should a fine plan be abandoned simply because it ends in my own demise? That seems like such a waste of a good idea." Loghain could hardly believe himself. Was he actually flirting with this girl? He was, at least, old enough to be her father. She was exactly his daughter's age. Cailan had even been infatuated with her before Anora had called his attention right back to herself. Surely he didn't believe he stood a chance. And besides that, why this woman? Why now? He hadn't been this taken by a woman since—but no, Rowan was gone. He pulled himself out of his internal argument for long enough to realize that Melody was speaking. She had seemed to become solemn again and drop her flirtation. Good.

"We're going to have to work together, you know."

"Really? Is that punishment meant for me or you, I wonder?" He suddenly scoffed. "And just like that we're allies? I can't imagine it's so simple." He shook his head and sighed, " I don't know what concession you want from me, Warden—"

"Melody." She interrupted, her eyes wide and reproachful.

"What?"

"My name. I've told you to call me Melody, not Warden. That is what I am, not who I am."

"Melody, then. I expect my word will not satisfy you."

"I want no concession, Loghain. I just need to be able to trust you."

Trust? Was that all she wanted? Truly? "Nothing I say will prove that. Either I will be worthy of trust or I won't be. I think it's time we got to the point here; what do you want from me?

Melody looked at him questioningly. "what do you mean?"

"Well, I can't imagine you spared my life in the Landsmeet by accident. You have some plan in mind."

Melody simply shook her head and what she said next made Loghain seriously rethink his questions for her.

"That's just it, Loghain. It was an accident. My hesitation to kill you was for a simple reason: Anora. I know what it is like to lose your parents. I would not be come Rendon Howe. I would not steal a parent. Not one so willing to concede. I took your surrender because I am not a monster. All I wish you to do, Loghain, is to take this chance."

For a moment, Loghain did not have the words. With a simple clear of his throat, he found his voice, however.

"Fortunate for me, then, that I've always been a man to take chances. I'm hardly blind to the irony of this situation. All of this can rightly be called my fault. Whether or not you can do better remains to be seen, but if you can make this the end, Melody, then I will follow you. I swear it."

"I am glad, Loghain. It didn't please me to have the Hero of River Dane on the opposite side of me."

"Oh? Where in relation to you would you have me be, then?"

Melody approached him slowly, a smolder in her eyes, and just when she was an inch from him, she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "All in good time, my general."

As she walked away, leaving Loghain gulping for air, she called over her shoulder, "Rest up now. You need to be ready for your daughter's wedding."

_Maker help me, _thought Loghain, _This woman will be the death of me long before I meet this Archdemon. I know it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! I probably won't post this quick too often. Most likely a one-time thing, but I just got word on my computer and I couldn't wait to post. So here it is the next chapter in my great Loghain/Cousland love story! Read and Review please!

* * *

Melody was terrified. She knew she shouldn't be. She had faced much worse before. This threat, while formidable, was just another trial. Just one more teeny tiny—oh who was she kidding? This wedding would be the death of her.

She knew it was stupid. Alistair had to marry Anora. Honestly, that wasn't even what bothered her most. She was most worried about having to face Alistair. Their last conversation hadn't gone so well. She kept retracing it in her mind. _There isn't any us. _He had said. He was so angry that day. While she couldn't blame him for his anger, she couldn't quite forgive him for it either. Alistair was being unbelievably childish. Was Melody simply supposed to murder Loghain in cold blood? Make his daughter watch? Reduce a legendary hero to a pathetic and unfitting end? She couldn't do that.

Part of her reasoning she admitted aloud. The Anora excuse certainly stopped questions. Loghain didn't need to know her other reasons anyway. No one did.

* * *

Loghain was appalled. Cailan was enough but this….Alistair, was almost twice the fool with half the backbone. To think Anora would be marrying this village idiot was almost unfeasible.

Alright, he could admit it to himself, it was not so much the boy's demeanor he didn't like as it was the tales that the other companions shared with him about Melody and Alistair's previous relationship. Loghain had no idea what such a magnificent woman would want with Alistair. The man threw more temper tantrums than Cailan and had more of an uppity air than half the Revered Mother's he knew. Okay, so he was jealous. Really, was it such a big deal? The answer? Yes. Yes it was. Melody could never know.

She was walking past him now. It occurred to him that he had never seen her in a dress before. She was wearing one now, though. A long, burgundy dress made of Orlesian silk. Normally, he would despise anything Orlesian, but on her it was magnificent. It was just the right color for her, of course. Not only did it compliment her natural skin tone, but it was a highly aggressive color. It practically shouted out the names of the men she had killed in her life, and begged the next person who looked at her wrong to be added to the list. Loghain guessed that that was the reason behind her slight grin. She was remarkable. And for this reason, he needed to stay away from her.

Melody had missed the simplicity of noble affairs. While she never quite fit in, at least there wasn't a life-threatening urgency to these things. Her main issue here would be Alistair, of course. She had no idea what she'd say to him. She'd be required to say something, of course—

"Mel."

She stopped dead in the middle of her internal babble. She knew that voice, knew it intimately. Melody understood exactly what would happen if she turned around. Still, she didn't think. She simply reacted. She knew it was stupid, but so was love. Besides, she needed to have closure. One last conversation with Alistair wouldn't hurt anything. Not anything. Completely innocent. Maker, she was a fool.

Slowly, hardly even aware of herself, she turned to face him. He was wearing something _her_ Alistair would never be caught dead in: noble attire. It almost made her laugh aloud at the ridiculousness of this entire situation. Almost, but not quite.

"Maker, Mel it's my wedding and yet you're looking better than I am. I could have you hung for that, you know."

"Oh come now, Alistair. We all know you've been dying to do more than just hang me for looking good. How's your betrothed?"

"Good. Well, a ball of nerves actually. And when Anora is nervous, she gets even more bossy, if you can imagine."

"I would rather not. Regularly bossy Anora is nearly too much already."

Alistair stood there a minute awkwardly for a minute more before saying, "Well, I should—" He dropped off and turned to walk away.

"Loghain is doing well, by the way, just in case you were wondering."

Alistair stopped dead in his tracks. The conversation was awkward enough, but to bring _him _up? What was she thinking?

"Oh. Well I suppose I should be glad. He is soon to be my father-in-law, after all. Speaking of, I need to get going. This wedding can't start without me. Have a good time here, Lady Cousland." And with that, he walked away. Every bit the noble king and nothing of the man she fell in love with.

Melody walked away with her throat suspiciously full, her eyes glinting furiously. It was as if he were an entirely different person. But he didn't matter anymore. This entire day was proof of that. Alistair was no longer a factor in the war she had to fight. The war that was necessary for the world to continue. The moment he gave up on his duties for petty revenge was the day her love died. She saw that now. Mel breathed a sigh of relief. Her most recent epiphany would enable her to move on. Just as well. All that miserable moping was pathetic. Now was her time for fun, though. After all, everyone gets laid at weddings.

* * *

Loghain was standing by a column. Of all the places he should have been standing, by Anora, next to the Maker-sent open bar, or even outside brooding about this miserable day, and he chose the column. The ceremony was over by now, of course. It was very…..ostentatious. Almost, Orlesian, even.

Anora was a good girl, but very impractical when it came to noble parties and large events. She wanted it all and sometimes that meant that quite a few sovereigns were wasted.

The reception was in full-swing now. Loghain couldn't help but notice that Melody was the belle of the ball. She was dancing with everyone, speaking to all the right people, even making jokes with the Revered Mother. She was flowing around the room, so quickly if you blinked you wouldn't be able to find her again. Maker, she was a handful. Very energetic. Young and beautiful as well. She should have lived a long, happy life as the Lady Melody Cousland. Instead, she would die relatively young as the Grey Warden Cousland. Maker knows that most of Thedas made no sense. Loghain pulled himself out of his head for a minute or so to think about what he would do now. Go up to his room or drink liberally? He was halfway to the table full of alcohol when the shadow of the beautiful Miss Cousland passed over his face.

"Why, Miss Cousland, shouldn't you be twirling around the room with the young Banns and sons of the Teryns?"

"Why twirl with the sons when I have a Ferelden legend at my disposal? How about it? Feel like twirling poor me around?"

"Madam, I do not see how I would be a desired dance partner. Drinking Mate, possibly, but I do not dance."

"Well, too bad for you. I don't take no for an answer. I am a noble's daughter, after all." And with that, she pulled him out to the dance floor and wrapped herself into his well-built arms.

She may have been wearing a calm, slightly entertained smirk, but Melody hadn't been sure that this would work at all. Luckily, with a combination of blindly optimistic bravado and the knowledge that every person in the room was watching, Loghain couldn't say no. Melody smiled nervously, at a loss for a conversation starter. Luckily, Loghain had no such problem.

"So, did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"Well, it was very…..Orlesian."

"I thought the same thing. Actually, everyone wearing masks couldn't have made this event even more so, I fear."

"Careful. Anora may hear you and add it to her next event."

Loghain couldn't help but snort at that comment. Maker, but Melody was ravishing tonight. The dress accented her curves in just the right places and her only jewelry – a long, beautiful chain at her neck – curving down, crossing over her collarbone, and resting remarkably close to her –

"My eyes are up here, Teryn Loghain." Melody put on a gorgeous, saucy smile. Damn, he wasn't supposed to get caught. He quickly thought up a believable excuse.

"There was a ….feather…." _Oh, Great job, Loghain. _He thought. _She'll believe that one no problem. _Andraste's flaming sword he was an idiot. To his advantage, she decided to act blissfully ignorant to the fact that his excuse made no sense. Well, except for that damned smirk.

"Ah, I see."

The reception seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and before they knew it, the party was over and it was time to get back to the matter of the archdemon. Wow, weren't their lives fun?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. But here I am and there is also a new chapter of my Loghain/Cousland story! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you to my followers and reviewers!

* * *

Apparently, the Archdemon didn't find the completion of the Blight as important as the two Wardens and their flavorful companions did. In fact, Riordan speculated that they had at least another couple of months before the Archdemon would surface and they could finally fight him.

Melody spent that entire night in silence. It was midnight before anyone heard her utter a single word. She walked right up to Loghain at midnight and informed him of their next move. They would go to Soldier's Peak.

The man who had been sitting in the corner of the campsite with the caravan that Melody never bought from was apparently there because he wanted help clearing the name of some ancestor. Loghain didn't listen very closely to the specifics. He was rather interested in the Peak from a tactical standpoint, however. He informed Melody that he believed it to be a good way to spend the time remaining until they had to go battle the Archdemon and its Darkspawn horde. He would go on this quest with her.

Loghain, Zevran, Wynne, Levi, and Melody left the very next day for the Peak. Loghain was not overly fond of the Antivan rogue or the powerful old mage. Zevran was simply too…Antivan. As for Wynne, the woman made it abundantly clear that she despised him. It was a rather uncomfortable trip. Loghain spent the entire first day listening to the bile spouted by the healer and directed at him. When he wasn't listening to that, he had to hear the Antivan elf flirt ridiculously with Melody and make sarcastic remarks at Loghain's expense. He was just about ready to explode.

Melody could tell that Loghain was frustrated. She couldn't blame him, of course. Wynne, at least, could have attempted to remain professional on the trip. Instead, she was insulting Loghain every chance she got about subjects she only knew the barest minimum about. Loghain was doing well with responding in a similar acidic tone and making her eat her words, but Melody knew it could not last forever. They needed to stop.

Luckily, there was an inn a little less than fifteen minutes off their current path. Melody hated to spend money on an inn, but Loghain needed some privacy for the night. With no other choices, she made up her mind. They would stop.

* * *

She could not believe this! There were only two rooms available. This put them in quite a predicament. Levi had decided that he would rather continue onwards and meet up later so that left four people to share two rooms. It only made sense to put two in one room and two in the other, but Loghain would not last a night with Zevran. Putting him in the same room as Wynne would not do either, however. So, with no other options, Melody told everyone the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, I have thought about the room situation, and have concluded that there is no other solution. Zevran, you will room with Wynne. Loghain, you are with me. No arguments."

She knew Wynne was offended. Melody could tell that she did not wish to room with Zevran anymore than Loghain did, but she couldn't worry about that. Wynne was partly the reason that this situation came about. She could survive a night with the dashing rogue.

Loghain was surprised. He half expected to be stuck in a room with the elf, or worse, the old hag. He hadn't expected to share the room with _her._ Dear Maker, he was in trouble. He couldn't share a room with Melody. He wouldn't be getting any sleep, that's for sure. He could tell that she was very serious about there being no arguments. Well, he supposed the floor of the inn was still preferable to the dirt of the ground outside.

They entered the Inn's room and Loghain began pulling off some blankets to sleep with.

"Loghain, what in Andraste's name are you doing?"

"Getting sheets to sleep on. Surely you wouldn't begrudge me some warmth. You are getting the bed, after all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Loghain. You don't have to sleep on the ground. There's plenty of room on this bed for both of us."

Loghain gulped. Was she insane or did she just enjoy making him squirm? Well, he wouldn't take her bait. He'd sleep on the bed with no arguments. That would show her.

"Alright then; I shall take you up on your offer."

Melody's eyes danced and her lips curled upward into a smile. "It wasn't an offer, but I thank you for complying. Your cooperation makes it so much simpler."

Loghain nodded and began removing his heavy plate. He had hoped she would have left her leathers on, but she was stripping them off. Fate liked to tempt him, it seemed. Happily, she left her underclothes on. If not for that small mercy, he'd spend the entire night thinking about the naked woman next to him. As it was, he would spend the night trying not to think about the half-naked woman lying next to him.

Melody noticed Loghain's discomfort and was quietly searching for a way to make him feel more at ease. "Loghain?"

"Yes?"

"Had you won the Landsmeet, what would your next move have been?"

"Before or after I killed off all Grey Wardens, foaming at the mouth like a rabid mabari?" Loghain was unsure of her motives for asking such a question. Why was she asking? Was she simply mocking him?

"Loghain, please I truly wish to understand you better."

He pondered that for a moment. "Well," he began, "I suppose that I would have first focused on securing the border. After that, I would use the remaining forces to battle the blight."

"Were there enough men to do both?"

"Of course not. Still, I wasn't about to leave our borders defenseless while that bitch, Celene sent her glorious chevaliers over to 'retake' Ferelden."

Melody left this comment alone. The point that there was no threat to speak of was moot. Screaming matches served no one. A subject change was necessary, it seemed. "Tell me a story, Loghain."

"A story? What would you like to hear?"

"Tell me about the first time you met King Maric."

Loghain paused. His memories of the late King of Ferelden were highly personal. "Melody, if you don't mind, I would like to keep those memories to myself for now. His absence still weighs on me. You understand, don't you?"

Melody nodded and pondered her next conversation starter for a moment. "Loghain, I've just had a wonderful idea."

"Dear Maker."

"We'll play a game."

"What game?"

"Twenty questions. But not by the original rules."

"I must hear this." Loghain replied in an amused tone.

"Well, say you asked me a question. I have to answer it truthfully. If I try to lie, you can call me on it and it's your turn again. But if you call me out and I didn't lie, it's my turn. The same happens if you fail to call me out on a lie. Do you want to play?"

"Why can't you play Wicked Grace like a normal rogue?"

"Oh, come on, Loghain. It's a wonderful idea. Please?"

He couldn't believe this. She was pouting. Maker, this woman was too much. She was extremely persuasive. She could possibly put _any _Orlesian Bard to shame.

"Oh, alright. Let's play your game."

Melody smiled triumphantly. She should have thought of this sooner.

"Okay. You go first, then."

"How did you become a Grey Warden?"

"Flaming griffons flew into my home and carried me off to Ostagar."

"That was a lie."

"Yes. Ask another one."

"What's your favorite color?"

"The color of your eyes."

"Maker, can't you be serious?" Loghain exclaimed, suddenly exasperated.

"Can't you be frivolous?" Melody countered.

Loghain sighed. This woman was exhausting. "Very well, it's your turn now."

"While I was undressing, were you watching?"

Loghain looked directly into her eyes and replied, "No."

"Liar."

"It's your turn again."

Melody smirked. This time, she crawled across the bed to him. Quickly, before Loghain could realize what she was doing and stop her, Melody straddled his stomach and put her face only inches from his. Quietly, she whispered, "Do you want to kiss me right now?"

Loghain couldn't take anymore. With a growl, he pulled her face to his and claimed her mouth.

Melody was in absolute bliss. There was a slow heat that was centering around the places that Loghain was touching her. She pulled herself closer to him, trying to intensify the feeling, but suddenly she felt him pull away.

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

"Trust me, I had absolutely no problem with what just happened."

"But it was inappropriate. I will not be doing that again anytime soon."

Melody wanted to scream. And not in the good way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys! I am so very very sorry for how long its taken me to post this abysmally short chapter. I have had entirely too much on my mind and I apologize profusely for that. My burdens should not affect my writing. I hope that you can all forgive me. On another note, we get to see a new perspective in this chapter that I hope is both refreshing and makes up for my lengthy absence. So, without further ado, I give you my most recent chapter of What Do You Want From Me? I sincerely hope that you enjoy every minute of it. :)

Chapter 4

The next morning was like a chill had passed over the group. In truth, it was only Melody and Loghain who were quiet. From Loghain it was expected, but not out of Melody. She was like the spark that ignited their entire band of outcasts. When she would make a passing joke or a witty comment, you could see the expressions lighten across every face. This day, however, it was different. Loghain was stone faced and solemn. Melody was, if possible, even more so. The light in her eyes was replaced by a determined sort of ferocity that was rarely there. Zevran was not sure if it was a result of the approaching battle or if something had happened the night before. He was certain that nothing had happened in _that_ respect. He had been listening very…carefully. Had anything of that nature happened, he would have probably slipped in and slit the bastard's throat in the middle of the night. He was an assassin, after all. It was what he did. Some might say that he had no right to be quite so territorial over Melody, and they were right of course; she was not his, but Zevran still could not help himself. He would never admit aloud the intense magnitude of his feelings for her. No, it was much easier to carelessly flirt with her and make her smile. She had not chosen him. That much was clear. She had chosen Alistair and after the fool had left her, she had chosen to be alone. Now it seems that she may possibly have chosen Loghain. If that was the case, there was nothing that could be done about it. That, however, did not mean he had to accept it. No. Not at all. In fact, he could simply be his usual insufferable self. He was rather good at that. There was many a time that Alistair was uncomfortable just making eyes at Melody in his presence. Yes, he would try that approach. It wasn't as if he had anything to lose. He already had nothing. Why should he not entertain himself by annoying the newest edition to their camp as much as he could?

* * *

Loghain was using all the self-control he could muster to force himself to not make eye contact with Melody. It was not an easy task. She kept glancing over at him with a hurt gaze only to stop herself quickly and replace the gaze with a sharp, determined one. If he had only been this controlled the night before. It wasn't as if he was new to being provoked. Countless enemies had attempted to break him before. Why was it that this one woman could do something to him that hadn't been done in a very, very long time? She forced her way past his defenses with a determination that was both fierce and passionate. It wasn't often that he could be broken in such a way. No, not broken. That wasn't quite the word he was searching for. He had been broken before. That wasn't what she was doing. She made him feel like a man. Just a regular man. Not the Hero of River Dane. Not the general of Maric's armies. Not even the title that was on most Ferelden lips these days: Traitor. He felt as if with her he was simply an average man enraptured by the mere presence of this woman. But he was not supposed to feel this way anymore. Not now. Not ever. Especially not now, when the battle against the Archdemon was soon approaching. And it would approach quickly. These things always did. No, he would ignore and deny these feelings. It was what he did best. And in the meantime, he would not allow himself to be alone with her in such an intimate way. He could not allow it. She would be a battle companion. Nothing more. It was the only possible way that he could remain sane enough to battle as ferociously as was needed.

They were walking on, toward Soldier's Peak. After a long, tedious journey, they finally approached the abandoned old fortress. There was a peculiar occurrence then, the room lit up with a strange, ethereal light. Figures that seemed to be made of smoke appeared. A scene played out before them. There was a group of men attacking the fortress. They mentioned the King. Obviously they were the King's men, but what would make them feel the need to kill all the Wardens? Once the scene played out, they walked on. Soon something moved. It was a skeleton. They were being attacked by corpses? But there was not a person that was alive in the peak, was there? It had been an abandoned place for the Wardens for a long, long time. Long enough that whoever might have been there would surely be dead now. But now was not the time to think on this, they had corpses to kill. They battled their way to the front steps, fighting dozens of old, and restless spirits. Upon reaching the front door and entering, the party experienced the same, strange thing. This time, however, it was a young mage man and a proud looking woman who they saw a vision of. The scene played out thus:

"_The men's morale is low. My spells are of no use in this matter, Commander." _The mage said. From the choice of title given to the woman next to him, he assumed that the woman was the Warden Commander.

"_There is more to leading men than sorcery, Avernus. I will remind them that they're wardens." _The Warden Commander stepped forward and began to address what they all assumed must be the group of wardens that once stood there. For, there were certainly no men there any longer. Nevertheless, she spoke to these invisible men with all the charisma and commanding ability expected of a strong, war leader: "_Men! I won't lie to you, the situation is grim. Our forces outnumbered, our bellies empty, and our hearts are sagging. But we are Wardens! Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns! Archdemons die when they taste our blades! So are we to bend knee to a mere human despot? No! I, for one, will never give up! I, for one, will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows. So, I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our brethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil, that we send a message to that fat bastard. In this sacred place, proud men, strong men, stood defiant, and would rather die than submit to tyranny!"_

The scene closed with the unseen men cheering at the powerful words of their leader. The Wardens had a war against Ferelden at one point? He knew that the Wardens were booted out of Ferelden for many, many years and Maric brought them back, but he had never actually heard of the reason. He'd just assumed they were no longer necessary so they were told to leave. _What a fascinating development. I wonder if Mel— _Damn! Was it entirely impossible for him to not think of that woman? Loghain shook his head and attempted once again to concentrate on the current situation. This feat seemed impossible to accomplish, however. How astonished he was to experience this. The once supposed reclusive hermit, Loghain MacTir was now strutting around batting his eyelashes like schoolboy at this Grey Warden. The questions of how or why seemed irrelevant at the present time. The only thing that he needed to know was that nothing would ever work with them. The sooner Loghain got over his ridiculously dangerous infatuation the better. For if he could not get over it, maker help them all.

* * *

A/N(again): I told you that it was depressingly short. I promise that the next chapter shall more than make up for it and I will try not to make updates so few and far between. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
